FSC 37
|debut= |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #36 |nex= FSC #38 }} The Host City San Francisco, officially the City and County of San Francisco, is the cultural, commercial, and financial center of Northern California. Located at the north end of the San Francisco Peninsula, San Francisco is about 47.9 square miles (124 km2) in area, making it the smallest county—and the only consolidated city-county—within the state of California. With a density of about 18,581 people per square mile (7,174 people per km2), San Francisco is the most densely settled large city in California and the second-most densely populated major city in the United States after New York City. San Francisco is the fourth-most populous city in California, and the 13th-most populous city in the United States—with a census-estimated 2016 population of 870,887. The city and its surrounding areas are known as the San Francisco Bay Area. A popular tourist destination, San Francisco is known for its cool summers, fog, steep rolling hills, eclectic mix of architecture, and landmarks, including the Golden Gate Bridge, cable cars, the former Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary, Fisherman's Wharf, and its Chinatown district. San Francisco is also the headquarters of five major banking institutions and various other companies such as Levi Strauss & Co., Dropbox, Reddit, Dolby, Airbnb, Pinterest, Twitter, Uber, Mozilla, Wikimedia Foundation, and Craigslist. It has several nicknames, including "The City by the Bay", "Fog City" and "Frisco". The Venue AT&T Park Stadium has served as the home of the San Francisco Giants of Major League Baseball since 2000. The park also hosts the annual Kraft Fight Hunger Bowl, a college football bowl game, and other occasional sporting and musical events. For the 2011 season, the park served as the home of the California Golden Bears football team. Capacity: 42 000 people. The Hosts Neil Patrick Harris (born June 15, 1973) is an American actor, comedian, magician, singer, and composer, known primarily for his comedy roles on television and his dramatic and musical stage roles. On television, he is known for playing the title character on Doogie Howser, M.D. (1989–1993), Barney Stinson on How I Met Your Mother (2005–2014), for which he was nominated for four Emmy Awards), and Count Olaf on A Series of Unfortunate Events. Harris has hosted the Tony Awards in 2009, 2011, 2012, and 2013, for which he won several special class Emmy Awards. He also hosted the Primetime Emmy Awards in 2009 and 2013, and hosted the 87th Academy Awards in 2015, thus making him the first openly gay man to host the Academy Awards. Harris was named one of Time magazine's 100 Most Influential People in 2010. He is married to David Burtka. In 2010, they got twins through surrogacy. Ellen DeGeneres (born January 26, 1958) is an American comedian, television host, actress, writer, and producer. DeGeneres starred in the popular sitcom Ellen from 1994 to 1998 and has hosted her syndicated TV talk show, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, since 2003. DeGeneres has hosted the Academy Awards, Grammy Awards, and the Primetime Emmys. She has authored three books and started her own record company, Eleveneleven. She has won 29 Emmys, 20 People's Choice Awards (more than any other person), and numerous other awards for her work and charitable efforts. The Show Recap: The Results The Winner Aynur Aydın - DNA